More than a Weapon
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Joey Wheeler escaped from a secret organization in the USA to Domino, Japan and resumed a life as Katsuya Jounouchi, but is still being pursued. What will Seto Kaiba do once he is asked to take down his long time crush and rival? SJ, maybe AnzuYugi
1. Preface

**A/N:** Okay, new story. I'm going to warn readers now that this story will take a while to complete, seeing as I just have the basic outline for this story and will be making most of it up as I go along. I want to thank anyone in advance who sticks with me throughout this story. Also, I know that I had posted this story before, but it wasn't how I wanted it, so I wanna especially thank the previous reviewers for their encouragement. **Thanks to: Cashingles, CircusGirl (sorry I can't role play to save my life), The Shadowfox Mistress, dragonlady222, and AngelKelley17!**

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler escaped from a secret organization in the USA to Domino, Japan and resumed a life as Katsuya Jounouchi, but is still being pursued. What will Seto Kaiba do once he is asked to take down his long time crush and rival? S/J, maybe Anzu/Yugi

**Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh not mine. Yu-gi-oh manga and DVD's mine

**More than a Weapon**

_By: Setsuna-X_

**Preface- Escape**

**-Unknown Location, USA-**

"Don't let him get away!" yelled a man over the deafening sirens. The whole facility was basked in the ethereal lights of warning reds and yellows. The sirens blasted through the intercoms and yells echoed through every hallway. Orders could be heard through each officer's radios.

A blur of gold and white zoomed through the main hallway toward the closing alloyed doors. Four fully trained officials were guarding said hallway with devastating weapons, but once the blur of gold passed them each guard fell to their knees clutching their chests in an attempt to lose the least amount of blood possible that was now gushing through their fatal wounds.

The sounds of bullets and lasers reigned through the night as a 15 year old boy, wearing nothing but a hospital gown, now torn and smudged black with soot, practically flew over the iron gates.

Joey Wheeler ran through the dark thickets that surrounded the facilities that towered over the branches of the tallest trees. Their branches striking his flushed face and sweat-sheeted skin. His sun-kissed hair was shadowed by dirt, smoke and gun powder that was all around him back at the white and cleverly hidden facility, one who's name he never knew but vowed to figure out and get his revenge on, even if it took him his whole life.

Joey kept on running through the dark forest trying to reach anywhere but where he came from. As his breath became short after running for two hours straight he decided that it was finally time for him to take a rest. His lungs burned as he took large gulps of air and his side stung with a stitch he developed from running so long. He vaguely noticed that no other human being would be able to run that distance he had and still have enough energy that they hadn't passed out right away. He leaned his arm on a nearby tree and clutched his heart in hopes of decreasing the pounding in his chest and the feel of blood gushing back into his brain. It was so loud that he was sure the people that were tracking him would hear it.

The sounds of sirens and gun shots were slowly drown out by the shrill of the wind or maybe it was just his imagination. Finally unable to stand anymore Joey decided that if he did not rest now they would surely catch him when he was good and tired. He wouldn't put it past him to install a tracking device of sorts. He slid his lithe but athletic body down to the hard earth beneath, the soil and grass were damp from the rain from yesterday.

The rush of adrenaline slowly left his system as his breath regulated. He began to let his guard down slightly, allowing his stiff shoulders to sag and release all the nerves he had been holding. He still couldn't imagine that he was able to get away. If he knew that it would have been this easy then he would have implemented the whole thing earlier, before his sister had died. Joey stopped that train of thought when a twitch in his heart began forming and his eyes began to sting with the feel of his tears being held in. His past would hopefully remain in the past but he knew that he'd have to constantly be looking over his shoulder and sleeping with one eye open.

Besides, he swore revenge against those bastards. A part of him told him to let it go and actually live his life, now that he had gained his freedom, but somewhere deep in his mind the thirst of revenge thrived and urged him to harbor those ill and hateful feelings and slowly nurture them into fruition and when the time was right, then release all his anger, his pain and his hatred on those that had wronged him the most. With those thoughts he scrambled several leaves from bushes and on the floor into a make-shift pillow and laid down with the thought of going far away as possible, plan his revenge and implement it when the time was right.


	2. Chapter 1 Domino, Japan

**More than a Weapon**

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler escaped from a secret organization in the USA to Domino, Japan and resumed a life as Katsuya Jounouchi, but is still being pursued. What will Seto Kaiba do once he is asked to take down his long time crush and rival? S/J, maybe Anzu/Yugi

Chapter 1 

**-2 years later: Domino, Japan-**

"So Yug', wanna go to the arcade today?" asked Katsuya Jounouchi, commonly known throughout the school as 'Jou'.

"Sure Jou, but don't you have detention today?" responded Yugi. Secretly he didn't want to go to the arcade, not because he hated Jou or anything, far from it, they are best friends after all, but because he wanted to go to the mall with his secret crush Anzu.

"Aww… Yug', you sure know how to spoil my fun and acts of delinquency" teased Jou "Besides I'm sure that you want to hang out with Anzu today" he finished off with a wink.

"Whaa-aat?" Yugi stuttered out as his cheeks darkened a bright pink upon his pale skin.

"It's okay Yug', I really should start serving those detentions. Off I go then!" cheered Jou, thrusting his fist into the air, but instead of hitting air like he was supposed to he felt his fist slam into something hard and warm.

Yugi just stood there shocked and unresponsive, which did little to calm down Jou's increasing nerves. He gulped as he slowly turned his head to look at the person behind him, arm still raised into the 'air'.

Who he saw did nothing to brighten his day. Out of all the people in the world it had to be Seto-fucking-Kaiba, teenage heart throb and cold hearted CEO of KaibaCorp. Kaiba's ice blue eyes were glaring daggers at Jou, which in turn made Jou's blood run cold.

Nothing really seemed to be going his way today. He forgot his math homework so that got him another detention to add to the list, Anzu got mad at him for the lude jokes he and Honda were teaching Yugi that she had grabbed both their food trays and just dumped them into the trash, Yugi didn't want to go to the arcade and now this.

Jou let out a nervous chuckle as he slowly lowered his fist. Before he had time to fully lower his arm he found himself sprawled on the floor, his cheek throbbing painfully in a fierce sting. Apparently as Jou was lowering his wrist Kaiba had taken a hold of his wrist in a strong grip and with his other hand delivered a fast and hard punch to Jou's face.

Jou quickly recovered (being used to this sort of thing for the hundreds of fights him and Honda had been in) and stood up, honey-hazel eyes blazing fiery with immeasurable hatred. His beautiful eyes now squinted in a sharp glare almost as good as the one patented by Seto Kaiba himself.

"Why the fuck you gotta punch me for, asshole!?" yelled Jou, his anger slowly building up. The punch dealt by Kaiba still hurt badly, but pride wouldn't let him show it, no matter how much he wanted to get an ice pack on it.

"I'll have to agree with Jou on this one, Kaiba, that was completely uncalled for" said Yugi in a quiet voice, clutching onto Jou's uniform jacket in hopes of preventing an all out brawl. Kaiba didn't bother to respond and just sent Yugi a sneer.

"The mutt hit me first, I was just returning the favor" replied Kaiba smoothly, ignoring Yugi completely and just starring defiantly into Jou's honey eyes.

"Don't call me a 'mutt', Moneybags!" yelled Jou as he launched himself at Kaiba, unaware of Yugi holding onto him. Because of that his momentum was cut off and instead of the tackle he was hoping for, it ended up more like a tumble with Jou sprawled out atop of Kaiba with his face on his chest and very close to the base of his neck.

Both their bodies seemed to mesh together perfectly, as if meant to be. Jou blushed at the thought that both their manhoods' had touched and that he wasn't at all disgusted by it, if anything it felt good. His blush darkened as he started remembering random moments with Kaiba as its main focus; running track, slowly undressing for the showers, in the showers…

If his thoughts continued on this track he'd have a hard on that he'd rather not explain. His mantra soon became 'think un-sexy thoughts, think un-sexy thoughts…' while envisioning his wrinkled history teacher in a very revealing bikini. That mental image can just about kill any boner a guy had. Unconsciously Jou drew in a deep breath and caught the alluring scent of vanilla and cologne.

Slowly lifting his face from the nape of Kaiba's neck he met ice blue eyes. Instead of the looking cold and hard like they usually do when staring at him they held a flicker of emotion that Jou deemed as confusion. 'What's Kaiba confused about all of a sudden' he thought.

"Do you mind getting up now mutt? A dog usually jumps on his master upon arrival at home, not randomly on a school hallway" sneered Kaiba with a well-placed scowl on his face. That confusion that was earlier evident in his eyes was gone and newly hidden behind a reconstructed mask. Jou wondered if it was just his imagination that he had seen that or just a play of his mind.

Jou ignored that thought and once what Kaiba had said registered into his mind he yelled "Fucking asshole!" flinging his fist over to Kaiba's face, knowing that it would certainly bruise up his pale cheek. Kaiba yelped in pain, but gripped Jou's wrists before h could land other punch. Using his body as leverage gained by bucking his hips upward, where Jou let out a small gasp in surprise and had to bite his lip to hold in a moan, Kaiba managed to flip the over.

Yugi didn't want Jou to get hurt and he knew that he wasn't strong enough to prevent any of it falling on his best friend so he left in search of Honda. Surely he could do something.

Kaiba pinned Jou's wrists over his head and both boys glared daggers at each other's eyes. Jou wondered hoe the hell Kaiba managed to get so strong if all he did was sit in his office typing all day. 'Does the guy go to the gym every night or something?" he wondered.

"Stupid mutt, you'll pay for that one" Kaiba sneered again. Jou vaguely wished that his face would stay that way forever, seeing all the crinkles it caused his face.

He let go of one of Jou's wrists, but quickly gathered it under his other hand, immobilizing Jou once again. He lifted his right fist ready to strike his blonde rival. Jou on the other hand had other ideas. Who in their right mind would just stay there and wait for the hit to land?

The only thing he was able to do with both hands immobilized was thrash and squirm. He knew he couldn't get out of Kaiba's death grip-of-doom so he opted to try and flip them over. Throughout all his thrashing he managed nothing except slamming his hips into Kaibas' repeatedly.

"Stay still you dumbass!" Kaiba yelled, unable to get in a good shot at Jou's face with Jou squirming like that. Their hips slamming into one another did nothing to increase his concentration. Kaiba began to feel his blood slowly leaving his brain and travel rapidly downward onto other organs.

Jou still kept on thrashing and Kaiba had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to hold back a moan. A sheet of sweat began to form on his forehead as he was maintaining the pressure on Jous' hands and trying not to slam his hips back into Jou and create a rhythm.

Kaiba was unconsciously adding more pressure onto Jous' hand, causing him to cry out. Kaiba loosened his grip a bit and was about to apologize automatically, but before he could utter a single word an unseen force had thrown his body to the side. As he lifted his head from the ground he saw that it was that Honda guy with the shark-fin hair cut, glaring holes into his skull while that midget Yugi was helping the mutt to his feet and looking over him like a mother hen. Kaiba stood up quickly with finesse and elegancy with a sneer on his face already, like on default.

"Leave Jou alone, Kaiba!" Honda yelled, but with a shaky voice.

Kaiba took pride in being able to cause such a lack of confidence and flashed a smirk at the pathetic trios location. Jou had finally recovered and escaped Yugi's clutches of friendship. For some reason he was no longer that mad at Kaiba. He had seen that brief look of regret on Kaiba's face when he had applied to much pressure on his wrists and noticed he was about to apologize too, had Honda not shown up. He could almost beat up Honda instead for that one. Not everyday he'd get an apology from the rich bastard.

"Hn. Whatever, I have no time to hang around here with you losers" said Kaiba in a cold tone and with glaring eyes as he picked up his steel suitcase where it had fallen to the floor when Jou had first punched him and proceeded to walk outside of the school.

Once Kaiba was out of sight Yugi began to fuss over his wounds again, more specifically the bruise that was already forming on Jou's cheek, turning an ugly shade of blue and purple.

"Hey man, are you alright?" asked Honda. Ever since he met Jou two years ago he'd believed for some reason that he had to protect Jou from everything, despite Jou being able to care for himself.

"Yeh, I'm cool" replied Jou in that Brooklyn accent he's known for (along with that striking golden mop of hair), reassuring the other two boys. "Thanks a lot guys" he said as he began to slowly walk down the hallway, opposite of the exit. "I should head to detention now, before it starts."

"But Jou, you're hurt" cried Yugi.

"Yeah man, juts take the day off, serve two tomorrow" said Honda in that 'listen to me I'm your big brother' voice.

"I really appreciate that guys" began Jou "but tomorrow's Friday, so I'd rather not stay after school then," as he waved off his friends and making a beeline to the detention room. "Oh, and have fun on your date with Anzu, Yugi!" yelled Jou teasingly.

"Jou!" exclaimed Yugi "not so loud" he whispered with a hint of urgency, glancing around the hall suspiciously and hoping that no one had heard them.

The last thing Jou heard before closing the door of the detention room was Honda teasing Yugi, all the while Yugi was pleading to Honda to stop. Jou just chuckled and made his way over to his desk.

**A/N: **Okay, here's chapter one (finally). Just FYI this fic probably won't be updated regularly, but I'll try my best. I want to thank everyone who read this story and especially to my reviewers: **pennypigeon, Light Bearer Lucifer, Ryou-la-lune**, and **dragonlady222.** Keep reading! By request I guess maybe Yugi and Anzu won't be together…lemme know what you think. They aren't a major part of the story though…meh.


	3. Chapter 2 Past

"More than a Weapon" _by: Setsuna X_

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler escaped from a secret organization in the USA to Domino, Japan and resumed a life as Katsuya Jounochi, but is still being pursued. What will Seto Kaiba do once he is asked to take down his long time crush and rival? S/J, maybe Anzu/Yugi

**Warning: **Will contain future Boy x Boy, mentions of drugs/alcohol…um either than that, not much else in this chapter.

**Chapter 2-Past**

**-Jounochi Household-**

Jou entered his one bedroom apartment and placed his keys onto the table near the door. After removing his shoes and coat at the door entrance he made his way into the living room and collapsed upon his couch.

He hated it when he had to let Kaiba get his way.

Jou knew that if he used his _real_ strength against the arrogant CEO that his cover would be completely blown. People would come swarming to Domino to get him and two years of extensive hard work would go down the drain.

Jou flexed his am in front of his face and grinned when he thought about finally beating that no-good Kaiba once and for all. That is, once he finished tracking down everyone that was in contact or part of the experiments he went through.

The experiments, he thought, began around the time when he was five years old, at least. Whenever he tried to think about his father or mother vague memories came into mind, but he knows not to believe in them. They felt so empty.

Jou did remember that the scientists had experimented on his memories for about two weeks after his sister's death. Serenity was a 'failed experiment'. They had to tackle the blonde down and literally tie him up and inject a heavy dose of drugs into his system to make him more manageable.

They had knocked him out for a whole 48 hours, allowing his body to calm down. The drugs were the ones that allowed his mind to calm down so much that it would not put up a fight once they began to alter his memories. The memory adjustments made him believe that he didn't love his sister at all, therefore was unaffected by her death and should just move on.

Jou hated thinking abut his past. He was glad that he loved his sister so much that eventually his true feelings broke through the adjusted memories. It gave him strength to know that he was able to break free of most things he was put through.

He gave up reminiscing about the past and decided to focus on what he had felt when he came in contact with Kaiba.

He did hate Kaiba, right? And besides he was straight…wasn't he? 

Ever since hanging out with Honda and hearing about the 'curves of women' and their 'round breasts and slim bodies' he always just assumed that he was straight, but he had never given it any real thought. He knew not to get into any sort of romantic relationship because they'd demand answers to questions he couldn't possibly reveal, and once the time came when he had to leave then they'd be heartbroken and he'd hate to leave someone that attached behind him.

The only people he was comfortable around were his friends: Yugi, Honda, Anzu and sometimes Ryou and Otogi, but even they were kept at arms length from the blonde.

But why was he now thinking about Kaiba and his vanilla and cologne scent, or had those passing visions with Kaiba undressing? Jou clenched his head between the stiff grips of his fingers in hope of trying to will away the thoughts.

Why was he feeling this way? He _never_ got emotionally attached to anyone. Sure he liked his friends and might be a bit saddened when he would have to leave, but the attachment to Kaiba was different. Lately he felt like following the brunette CEO everywhere, his eyes glancing up to meet steel blue ones every time he came by.

Now that he stopped to actually think about it, he had been seeking out Kaiba more than usual lately and taking in his features while at it.

_Does Kaiba know I'm staring at him? Do I _want_ him to see me staring at him? _

"Gah!" cried out Jou in exasperation. All these thoughts were confusing! _Why do I even have to analyze this!?_

He was becoming emotionally attached to Kaiba! Something that he vowed to _never_ do with anyone, but he couldn't help it. Avoiding him would be completely out of the question, if he avoided him Kaiba would become suspicious and he knew things would go downhill from there, but would seeking him out more be better?

No, things should remain as normal as possible. First things first, he had to figure out if he was even gay or not…yes that was the most reasonable place to start.

Seeing as it was eight o'clock at night Jou decided it would be better to talk to Yugi, Honda, and maybe Ryou and Otogi after school tomorrow. Right now a long, calming bubble bath would be best before doing some homework and continuing his surveillance on the 'Feds', as he dubbed them.

Their name to the public was 'Dream Scape' and they specialized in entertainment products for the younger generation, or in 'video games' for short. But on the underground, from the information he managed to gather before coming to Japan they were known as 'Deadly Sins', and each ranking member was called after one of the Seven Deadly Sins: Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Wrath, Pride, and Greed.

They were involved in many immoral things such as drug trafficking, Prostitution, alcohol and cigarette selling, and even assassinations, if his information was correct. All this was so they could earn an income and to fund their research lab. The members of _Deadly Sins_ were a bunch of sick bastards that liked to think that with all their wealth and status they were given the titles of Gods and as such could do whatever the hell they wanted to the human race.

Jou entered his nicely lit bathroom in hopes of ridding himself of the thoughts and feelings those bastards put him through. The bathroom was nothing fancy, but wasn't disastrous either, he liked to think that he had good interior decorating skills. The tiles in the tub and shower were shiny obsidian and the walls were a nice blood red color. He liked the feeling the deep red and the jet-black clashing brought out, it made him feel more relaxed.

Jou's golden hair stood out against the heavy red of the walls and the darkness from the bath. He approached the tub and proceeded to turn on the cold and hot faucets until he found the perfect temperature to fill the tub. He poured in some apple-scented bubble bath into the tub, allowing the churning water to produce the foam.

Jou let the water run while he went to retrieve some towels from the towel rack near the door and placed one on the ground so the floor wouldn't get wet once he finished his bath and another near the side of his bath for easy access.

He pulled down his pants and boxers and threw the clothes into the hamper near the door, then proceeded to slowly remove his uniform shirt over his lithe, toned chest, ignoring the tiny scars that littered his body. He threw the shirt into the hamper as well. Calculating that the tub would overflow with his added mass, Jou turned off both facets and slid into the tub. The warmth that draped his body soon lulled him into a deep sleep.

TBC 

**A/N: **New chapter complete! Yay! I only got like 3 more chapters for this story written out, so it'll take me a while to update again…I got the basic plot, it's the details that are hard to come by.

Thanks to everyone who read, specifically my reviewers: **pennypigeon, journey maker, dragonlady222, and Ryou-la-lune**. And of course to anyone else who has read this. I'll try to keep updating this and my other stories. Thanks a lot to everyone for their support and patience.

I'm still deciding on whether Anzu/Yugi should be a couple, and so far I have one vote for 'no' and one vote for 'yes', so any suggestions and feedback would be appreciated, thanks.


	4. Chapter 3 Dreams

"More than a Weapon" _by: Setsuna X_

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler escaped from a secret organization in the USA to Domino, Japan and resumed a life as Katsuya Jounouchi, but is still being pursued. What will Seto Kaiba do once he is asked to take down his long time crush and rival? S/J, maybe Anzu/Yugi (?)

**Warning: **Sexual Content, slash/yaoi/shonen-ai/boy x boy (w/e you wanna call it)

**Chapter 3-Dreams**

There was a loud pounding on the door, waking Jou from his deep slumber. The knocking was insistent and didn't let the blonde go back to dreamland, causing a grunt or two to emit from the honey-eyed teen. Still he tried to ignore the sound of flesh crashing on wood, but he _knew_ that whoever was at the door was not about to leave anytime soon. Jou grumbled to himself as he hauled his water dripping body out of the tub, dried himself off with the nearby towel and wrapped said towel around his waist.

"I'm coming, so hold ya horses...ya jerk" called Jou from the living room. He was so fed up with whomever was at the other side of his door that he just yanked the door open with such force that it would have hit the adjacent wall, but luckily he had a good grip on it. "Geez, alright already" Jou grumbled.

"About time, Mutt" responded a condescending tone. Jou felt warmth spreading throughout his body and a slight tingly feeling went up his spine at the sound of that husky voice.

"Kai-ba?" Jou stuttered out. _Why the hell is he here anyway!?_

"Nice outfit, Mutt" Kaiba said, ignoring Jou's opened mouth gaze. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked irritably.

"Uhh…" was all Jou managed to say, still stunned that his 'rival' had appeared out of nowhere. Seeing Kaiba here after thinking about him all afternoon seemed kind of creepy. Jou finally broke out of his stupor and sported a flowery blush at the reminder of the kind of attire he was in currently, and in front of Kaiba of all people.

"Sure come on in, Moneybags" responded Jou, still in slight shock of seeing the teen CEO at his house of all places. Just because Kaiba's scent and voice had blocked his major receptors didn't mean he'd overlook the 'Mutt' insults. Kaiba stepped into the living room, looked around for a bit, as if analyzing its worth, then made himself right at home.

"I'll be right back Moneybags, I need ta change into my clothes first" said Jou starting to head toward his bedroom.

"No you don't" calmly said Kaiba, standing from his spot on the couch.

"What do you mean 'no you don't'? I'm half naked here, of course I do!" shrieked out Jou, slightly panicking as Kaiba slowly approached him with a tantalizing sway of his hips.

"No you don't" repeated Kaiba in a huskier voice "not for what we're about to do." Jou shivered at the voice and the implications it had left in his mind. Instead of backing away from the blue-eyed brunette Jou found himself rooted to the spot with wide eyes, as Kaiba's body grew closer.

Jou's eyes won the world record for the 'widest eyes ever' as they grew to impossible size when he felt Kaiba's hand gently caress his cheek, holding his head in place. His eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead and his breathing hitched every so often, especially when Kaiba's eyes lowered into a stare that could only be described as 'sexy'. Jou's eyes began to slowly close themselves and with a shaky hand he slowly brought his arm around Kaiba's shoulder, holding on in case his knees gave way. He caressed the strong muscles and made his way up to tangle his fingers into the silky brown tresses.

The next thing he felt was Kaiba's other hand make its way to his hipbone, luckily not going any further, and playing with the fluffy towel there. Kaiba's lips slowly descend upon Jou's own petal soft lips, moving them slightly in a gentle caress.

Jou's eyes shot wide open again; surprised that Kaiba could actually be this gentle, but also at the feelings that kiss brought. He knew he felt what could only be described as an electric shock shooting up his spine but it was pleasant. He loved the feel of Kaiba's lips upon his own and pressed his own back in order to feel more from this kiss.

Kaiba shifted the hand that had been holding Jou's face and brought it down to the small of Jou's back, caressing the smooth skin and drawing random shapes with his piano fingers. Jou had already snaked his other arm around the CEO's shoulders and was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Kaiba let his tongue trail Jou's lips, silently asking for permission to enter that warm cavern. Jou shuddered at the feeling that action incited and slowly opened his mouth to accommodate his blue-eyed lover. Kaiba took Jou's lower lip into his mouth and gently sucked on it, eliciting low mewling sounds to erupt from Jou's throat. At the same time Kaiba let out a low growl of his own.

Unknown to Jou, Kaiba had been leading them both over to the couch while they were kissing and soon found out when the back of his knees hit the couch and forced him to sit down and break off the kiss.

Both teens were breathing hard and deeply, trying to regain the proper amount of oxygen back into their lungs. Kaiba removed his over imposing trench coat and kicked off his shoes.

Jou laid himself down on the couch, knowing perfectly where this action might lead them both, but he simply didn't care at the moment. By now he was ready to deal with whatever Kaiba dealt and the consequences that follow it.

Kaiba climbed atop of Jou all the while Jou was busy removing Kaiba's shirt, one button at a time. Every time a button was removed and a new patch of skin was revealed, Jou placed a gentle kiss on the smooth chest. Once all the buttons were opened he slid Kaiba's shirt off his shoulders and let out a low groan of appreciation at Kaiba's pert nipples and smooth, hard chest and stomach. _No wonder he's so strong._

Kaiba's cerulean eyes were glazed in lust as he stared down into Jou's honey eyes and his tanned chest. Both teens simultaneously locked lips in a new wave of frenzy, driven by the want of the other. Jou began to slowly open the button to Kaiba's pants and slowly pulled down the metal zipper while their tongues danced madly.

Kaiba slowly and languidly broke off the kiss. Jou wondered whether he had gone too far, but that thought was extinguished when the brunet CEO slipped off his pants and was only left in his boxers. Kaiba climbed back atop of Jou, his strong legs caging in Jou's tan, lean ones. Their erections brushed one another through the two articles of clothing between them, causing both teens to let out loud moans of ecstasy and passion.

Kaiba captured Jou's lips in a hard and hot, fiery kiss, leaving him breathless, all the while slowly stroking him through the fluffy towel. Jou shuddered and let out another pleasure filled moan, while Kaiba smirked at the golden teen beneath him; proud that he could cause such a reaction and sound to escape those petal soft lips.

BANG BANG BANG 

Both teens separated in hurriedly and glanced warily at the front door. The door continued to make that horrid wood crunching sound as Jou's head began to spin. He quickly glanced back to his blue-eyed lover only to have his own honey eyes widen in shock when he found him missing. The loud pounding at the door continued as Jou blacked out. 

_TBC  
_

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, and kinda short chapter. I've been pretty busy as of late and I've been writing my new HP fic _Trickled Happiness_ more than some of my other fics. I really need to hire someone to type everything out for me. –sigh-

Anyway! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and was patient enough for this next chapter. So thanks to: **Journey Maker **(Joey's past will be revealed eventually), **FirieGurl **(I'm trying to make this AU-ish, so there won't be any yami's, but I guess Yugi can crush on Anzu, but they never really get together), **pennypigeon, YaoiYaoiYeah **(I hate 'stupid' Joey fics too, unless he's characterized really cute in them), **Sakura, dragonlady222, **and **Seinukruhi.**

_Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update sooner! Promise. Thanks again, and please keep on reading._


	5. Chapter 4 Happenings

"More than a Weapon" _by: Setsuna X_

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler escaped from a secret organization in the USA to Domino, Japan and resumed a life as Katsuya Jounouchi, but is still being pursued. What will Seto Kaiba do once he is asked to take down his long time crush and rival? S/J, maybe Anzu/Yugi

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine.  
**Warning: **_Slight profanity and itsy-bitsy slashiness_

**Chapter 4-Happenings**

Jou opened his eyes wide and began to gulp the air greedily. '_What the hell was that?'_ he thought. The loud banging on the wooden front door startled him out of his revere and kicked started his brain. Jou decided to think about the dream later, and filed it away in his mind.

He proceeded to the front door, dripping wet and clad only in a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist; soap suds and water still dripping and covering his body causing his bare chest to glisten in the bright lighting of the living room. He swung the door open, annoyed at having to get out of his warm and relaxing bath, but before he could even figure out what was going on the door was shut hastily and a bruised up Otogi was staring at him with wide, troubled emerald eyes.

"Otogi, dude, what happened to you? Are you okay?" asked Jou, getting fired up by the fact that someone was hurting his friend, but increasingly worried over the state the other teen was in.

Otogi had yet to say anything. He was staring at Jou with hearts in his eyes and a dribble of drool escaping from the corners of his mouth. His deep emerald eyes were tracing Jou's naked chest and lithe body while his breath came in at more of a pant than normal breathing.

"You alright? Otogi? Otogi!" shouted Jou, getting increasingly worried that the dice-boy wasn't saying anything. Done with talking, Jou harshly grabbed onto Otogi's shoulders and shook him violently; his honey eyes softening at the obvious bruises on Otogi's body.

Otogi, broken out of his stupor, promptly fainted into Jou's arms. To say that Jou was worried was an understatement. He gathered Otogi up and easily carried him into his bedroom, vaguely noticing how light the raven-haired teen felt in his arms. He gently placed him on his bed, prompting up the pillow under his head and making sure the other boy was comfortable.

Before doing anything else Jou made his way to his closet and took out a pair of black jeans, a comfortable red T shirt, and a pair of black boxers. He didn't much care for his hair and all that other junk. His friend was hurt for goodness sake! He made his way into the bathroom and threw on the clothes quickly and brushing away the hair that was in his eyes.

Glancing at Otogi's still body, either than his rising chest when he breathed, Jou made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed an ice pack, a glass of water, and some pain killers before making his way back to his room. He dropped of the items on the small drawer near his bed and proceeded back into the adjoining bathroom. He reached for his first aid kit under the sink and grabbed a tube of cream while he was at it.

He didn't want the boy suffering when he woke up so he slowly undid the buttons on Otogi's' school shirt as to not irritate the black and blue bruises, noticing off hand that some were various shades of yellow, indicating older bruises. Jou gasped at the sight of Otogi's bare chest.

'_What the fuck happened to you?!'_ he thought angrily, glaring at the thin air and wishing it was whoever had hurt his friend. He grabbed the small tube of cream, squeezed a small glob into the palm of his hand, and then rubbed his hands together, warming the cream up.

He applied the cream gently, massaging the skin where he knew wouldn't hurt in order to relax the muscles and reduce the pain. He then placed the ice pack on the dice boy's forehead, figuring it might help with any head injury the teen might have. Otogi began to stir, the ice cold sensation on his head making him slowly come to his senses. The raven haired boy slowly opened his eyes, revealing glazed emeralds underneath.

Jou was hovering over him; golden-chocolate eyes were laced with concern and worry, a gentle crease between his eyes. Otogi moaned slightly as he began to feel a dull ache on his temple. He blinked his sleep induced eyes slowly, still seeing the image of Jou hovering over him in concern. He never thought that the hot-headed golden haired teen would ever show concern of for _him_, they didn't exactly always see eye to eye in things.

The thought that this was a dream soundlessly crossed his mind. '_Why would Jou open the door in nothing but a towel, proceed to carry him to bed, and care for him anyway? That's right. He _wouldn't, _therefore this _has _to be a dream,' _concluded Otogi, happy with his own logical thinking. '_So if this is a dream, then there is no harm in a little dream-kiss now is there?'_ and with that thought smoothly raised his hand up, cupping Jou's cheeks softly. Confusion then crossed the golden-eyed teen's features, unknowing at what Otogi was about to do.

'_Odd, why is he looking confused and not filled with lust' _thought Otogi vaguely to himself, but just decided to shrug it off. Not all dreams had to make sense anyway. He then raised his head off the pillow, inching his face closer to Jou's own startled one. Jou, dense as ever, finally figured out was Otogi was going to do.

"Wh-what are ya doin'?" he asked cautiously, hoping his theory was wrong and that the boy was only delusional and thought him to be someone else. Hearing Jou ask that question broke Otogi completely out of his slight sleep induced state and he quickly withdrew his arms and head. His face had taken on a terror stricken expression. Jou leaned his head back and decided that hovering over Otogi's face wasn't the best idea.

"How are you feelin'? asked Jou instead, wanting to avoid any confrontation over whatever Otogi was going to do. '_He was going to _kiss_ me!' _thought Jou, a little nervous. Despite that he didn't feel sickened or anything. And why should he, he had dreamed about having sex with Kaiba and for some reason that didn't disgust him either. '_So does that mean I'm gay?'_ he thought. Jou let out a mental sigh and decided to file these thoughts away as well.

"Ugh, yeah, I feel just fine, though I do have a pounding headache" groaned Otogi, sitting up and clutching his head for a more dramatic effect. Since Jou had decided to ignore the would-be kiss, Otogi was more than happy at not having to confess his feelings. He wouldn't dream about mentioning it either.

_TBC_

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait and such a short chapter. I just really wanted to get something posted. I promise the next chapter will answer some questions and it'll be longer.

**Thanks to my readers and my reviewers: **_journey maker_**, dragonlady222,**_ pennypigeon,_and **Firie Gurl. **

Also, I wanna say that this story was inspired by the S/J fic '**I'd Kill for You**', I totally recommend it.

Anyway, **question** for you readers: Since Jou has been experimented on as you all know, what qualities or 'powers' would you like him to have. So far the only ones that he has are increased power and speed. Any suggestions would be appreciated, like healing powers, increased intelligence, or whatever, I wanna know what you all think or would like to see. Thanks a bunch!


	6. Chapter 5 Trouble Brewing

"More than a Weapon" _by: Setsuna X_

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler escaped from a secret organization in the USA to Domino, Japan and resumed a life as Katsuya Jounouchi, but is still being pursued. What will Seto Kaiba do once he is asked to take down his long time crush and rival? S/J, maybe Anzu/Yugi

**Chapter 5-Trouble Brewing**

"So are you ready no to tell me what happened to you?" asked Jou through the bathroom door where Otogi was taking a shower and tending to his bruises.

"Just a minute," called Otogi from inside a domestic voice, sounding better than he should be, even on the verge on a giggle. Otogi stepped out of the bathroom and into Jou's bedroom, clad in his clothes. They hung a little loose on his shoulders and the pants revealed a slight dip of his hip, not that Jou was looking of course.

"Okay, well wait for me in the living room, I'll be right there" said Jou. Otogi just gave him a smile and a nod and treaded to the living room in a slight bounce. Jou just gave him a quizzical look, shook his head a bit, and headed toward the kitchen.

'_Why does Otogi look so happy?' _thought Jou, heating up some water on the stove and locating some mugs from the overhead cabinet. '_Shouldn't he be scared shitless about those people who beat him up so well?...Maybe he feels safe here?...safe with..._me_?'_ continued Jou's thoughts as he finished making the honey green tea and poured it into the mugs. '_Ah, what the hell am I thinking? Why would he feel safe with me? Kaiba's always beating me, sure I really could beat him if I really wanted to, but I don't want to have my cover blown. Pretending to be strong, but not too strong is how I've lived the past couple of years and there's no way I'll be able to change that drastically without calling some unwarranted attention to myself. But Otogi does seem to be emitting some kind of 'happiness' emotions. I'm probably looking too far into this," _thought Jou, letting out a heavy sigh.

Jou continued to walk into the living room where Otogi was coiled in a blanket and curled up onto the arm of the couch.

"Here," said Jou, handing Otogi a mug of tea.

"Thank you," he spoke back, evenly and softly.

"Sooo…." dragged on Jou, not knowing where to start with the conversation. He took a seat on the arm chair near the loveseat where Otogi sat.

Otogi sighed out an irritated breath and said, "Okay, I'm sure you want to know what happened—"

"Of course I want to know!" exploded Jou. "You come into my house littered with bruises and then you collapse. Of course I want to know what the hell happened to you!" he continued, his voice getting raspier by the end of his sentence due to the lack of air. Otogi glowed with that familiar sense of happiness that Jou had sensed earlier, happy that Jou cared so much for his well being. It didn't matter that Jou only cared because he was hurt. If he wasn't then Jou would probably not care at all.

Usually Jou would rein in his empathy ability. F he left if wide open al the time then his brain would overload with too many emotions and sensations. It was usually alright to let down the mental shields every now and then when only around one or two people but he hardly got that chance. He was usually either in a high school filled with highly emotional (and emotionally unstable) teenagers that he would always have his shields on high. And when he came home he was either by himself, not allowing him to even try out or train his ability, or his friends that came in to visit would always come in a group of four or more at a time. If he could train the empathy ability then he knew it would be a good tool against _Deadly Sins _but as it stands he'll have to find someone he could trust that would help him with it, or at least want to hang out with him on a regular basis. Untrained this ability could become a hindrance if his shields mysteriously collapsed. Being overwhelmed with too many emotions at once could really hurt his head, making him more of a liability than a person created to be a weapon.

Taking in a shaky breath Otogi began to tell his story. "Don't interrupt until I'm done, okay?" he asked, slightly unsure of how Jou would react." Jou just nodded his consent, worried and a little curious at the tale Otogi was about to tell him.

"I had just came out of school because I had stayed late for music practice. As I was walking home I felt as if I was being watched or followed, so I stopped and looked around, but I didn't see anything so therefore I ignored the feeling. But when I had let my guard down four guys suddenly came into my view. I ran from them, naturally, but I ended up cornered in an alleyway. They started questioning me and when I didn't tell them anything then they proceeded to beat me up."

"What were they asking you?" cut in Jou, despite Otogi telling him not to ask questions.

Otogi didn't really want to answer that, but he didn't want to lie to Jou either. "They..they asked about you," he said in a small voice.

"They asked for _me?_" exclaimed Jou, his golden eyebrows rising on his forehead.

"Demanded more like it," answered Otogi. "So like I said, I naturally didn't tell them anything. I tried to run away, but they caught up with me. I managed to the one guy that was holding me down; hopefully he got knocked out too, then ran here as fast as I could. I'm glad I was on the track team last year, that really helped me run from them," finished off Otogi, taking in a deep breath and evening it out slowly, "and here we are."

Jou pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the headache coming in. '_I wonder who those guys were. They could have been a rival gang that Honda and I managed to pummel in our extensive career, or I could be someone from _Deadly Sins_. But if it was them then I have to flee. I can't have them knowing where I am nor endangering my friends either. _

"Otogi, I'm sorry about all that and the fact that you got hurt because those jerks were obviously after me. Don't worry about it anymore. I'll stick by you until this whole thing blows over." _I wonder if I should ask him more about those guys, but it'll seem too odd if I questioned him and they really did turn out to be from _Deadly Sins_, what would I tell him the? It'll be easier to see if they come after me or him again, then I'll see them for myself and be able to take care of things in the proper fashion._

Otogi tried to hide the grin that snuck onto his face, but it wasn't really working and a huge smile lit up his face. Jou, surprised at the sunny feeling that Otogi's waves of happiness emitted just stared dumbly at him, but then shook his head and showed Otogi to his room.

"Here, you can sleep in my bed. Sorry I don't have any spare rooms," said Jou, ready to leave him for the time being and give himself some time to think over the situation more.

"Where will you sleep?" asked Otogi, wondering where the blonde beauty would spend the night.

"I'll sleep on the couch, it's no big deal," responded Jou. Otogi, feeling slightly ashamed of taking Jou's bed and withholding a good night sleep from him, said "Jou, I'm sure that your bed is big enough for two people , so why don't you sleep with me?" he finished off innocently and with wide emerald eyes, yet fully aware of the double entendre. Jou also caught onto the sexual innuendo and his golden skin blushed a pretty pink.

"Uh, I'm not sure about that Otogi. Really, I'll be fine on the couch. I've fallen asleep there a couple of times while watching television, it's not that bad." _I really just want to think about this situation and ways to be able to distance myself from Otogi, while at the same time be able to look out for his wellbeing against _my _enemies._

Otogi, unconvinced by Jou's words, stayed silent, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at the blonde. Said blonde could not take the silence anymore.

"Fine," blurted out Jou "we can sleep in the same bed. You're right it is big enough for two people." Otogi's face again gained that radiance of happiness, happy that Jou had relented and he practically skipped into the awaiting bedroom. Jou just shook his head as he turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room and proceeded into the bedroom himself.

He stopped at the bathroom and did his nightly routine, internally sighing about the wasted time he was going to spend sleeping instead of thinking over any plans. He then stripped down to his boxers and made his way to the bed. Otogi was practically drooling at the sight of Jou's naked chest and bare legs, but caught himself in time and gave off an air of indifference. Jou stopped a little short of the bed and blushed when he felt an emotion that can only be described as arousal brushing along his empathy shields. He had forgotten that he was to share the bed with another person and he should have maybe dressed in some pajamas, but it was too late now, and he was actually more comfortable this way.

He decided to ignore it as well and rolled his eyes at the raven haired teen and climbed into bed. Although the bed was big enough for both of them it was still a twin size and difficult to hold two grown teenage boys. The only way they could fit comfortably on the bed was if both teens slept on their sides. Jou shifted his body sideways, facing away from Otogi. The emerald eyed boy frowned slightly. He wanted to sleep facing Jou, yet this position he found himself in was already like some sort of dream, he didn't want to push his luck.

Jou lay awake for quite a while, trying to think of a way to remedy the situation. He couldn't really be seen hanging with Otogi so much, his enemies, no matter who they were, would go out of their way to attack the people he was close with. But the heat coming from the body next to him gave him a sense of safety and calmness. The warm feelings from Otogi's happiness floated gently around him, smoothly lulled him to sleep. Soon both boys were sleeping heavily, soothed by the soft breathing between them.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews everybody and to anyone who read too! So major thanks to:

**journey-maker:** don't worry, Seto and Joey will be a couple…eventually

**dragonlady222: **I agree with the higher intelligence thing and the increased agility/flexibility. Healing would be good too, but I don't want to make him all that 'powerful', but I'll find a way to incorporate most of them somehow.

**FirieGurl: **Thanks

**Pennypigeon:** I think I'm going to re-read 'I'd Kill for You' simply for inspiration's sake

**Vacant Reflection: **Thanks a lot for your review! Hope you keep on reading.

**YaoiYaoiYeah: **Wow, I think your review was the longest that I've ever had, thanks so much! I really don't want him to be totally superpowered, but enough that he's way better than average humans, and be able to get his revenge on his enemies. I really liked your super power ideas though and I think I might use them in the future for Jou's enemies or something, but we'll see.

Thanks everyone for the support, and I hope you read the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6 That Time Again

"**More than a Weapon**" _by: Setsuna X_

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler escaped from a secret organization in the USA to Domino, Japan and resumed a life as Katsuya Jounouchi, but is still being pursued. What will Seto Kaiba do once he is asked to take down his long time crush and rival? S/J  
**Disclaimer: **Yugioh and it's characters do not belong to me. (no matter how much I wish they did)  
**Warning: **Contains mentions of child abuse and mild violence

* * *

**Chapter 6- That Time Again**

* * *

**-Seto's Place; Thursday Night-**

Seto Kaiba, teen millionaire and current CEO of the esteemed KaibaCorp finally managed to make his way home after several hours at the office. Everyday after school he would return to his office in downtown Domino in one of his limos and work incessantly for hours, only taking a small break for some coffee or a small sandwich to keep up his stamina. Mokuba would sometimes come by himself after school and simply start on his homework in Seto's office, but sometimes the raven-haired boy just went home to play some video games since Seto wasn't around to stop him.

Seto removed his trademark trench coat and hung it in the entrance closet. He went to his room on the second floor, wanting to make himself comfortable before greeting his little brother. The blue-eyed teen entered the spacious room and flicked on a light switch. He walked over to his wide office desk, which he seemed to have everywhere he went, and placed his steel briefcase upon the wood surface. He never really carried anything in there other than his laptop and a few other personal items. He never had to carry books home either since he found it more beneficial and practical to have an extra set at home. Sure at school he had to lug his books around, but he really didn't mind as much as people assumed he did. It was one of the little pleasures in life. It made him feel more normal, more like a _teenager_.

Seto may be an incredibly mature person for his age, what with having to take care of his younger brother since their parents died and they lived in the orphanage, and of course, taking over a multi-million company would always give someone the incentive to grow up faster than normal. But all that did not mean that he wouldn't like to feel like a normal teenager every now and then. Every day for him was filled with work, except Saturdays in which Mokuba _insisted_ that he take the day off. The wide, puppy eyes were just so hard to say 'no' to. Holidays were sometimes off too, mostly to please Mokuba as well, but if a crisis arose then he'd most likely attend to that first.

'Business before pleasure' had grown to be his motto as he always applied himself fully to everything he did. That's just the type of man he was. He cared deeply for his younger brother and would do anything in the world for him.

In order to fulfill that promise he had to take on the night job of KaibaCorp. He had to handle all the dirty deeds that came with running a successful company. Game making or not, a multi million company is still a multi million company and certain obligations came with making it stay that way.

He did not enjoy what he had to do, and if there was a way around it he wouldn't do it to begin with, but he had inherited the company after his father had _mysteriously_ died and along with that he also inherited all the information, the contacts, and the obligations of running a company successfully.

It wasn't easy transforming a world-class weapon making company into one that specialized in video games, but he had done it, and he was damn proud of it too. It took the normal blood, sweat, and tears to accomplish what he had. People had to be fired and new employees had to be hired to take their places. New buildings, mainly for research and testing, had to be built and he had to gain the acceptance from the Board of Directors. His stock holders had to be happy and all his contacts had to be informed about the well-being of his company. It was a lot of work, but somehow through endless nights with no sleep and constantly working he had managed to over take the company thoroughly and change it around completely. It was his greatest accomplishment and his second most precious thing, right under Mokuba.

The reason he had even tried so hard in the first place was because he had wanted to have guardianship of his younger brother. He would not stand by idly and watch as he was carted off to another orphanage or foster family after their 'father', Gozaboro Kaiba, had passed on. He had to admit that part of the reason he did want to take over the company so badly was for revenge against that monster, but it was truly for Mokuba. If he was unable to provide for his grey-eyed younger brother then they would take him away since he wasn't exactly of age yet. He still had three months to go before he could officially adopt Mokuba and nothing would threaten that guardianship anymore.

Despite the pure intentions of why he kept his precious company running there was still all the dark deeds that had to be made in the shadows. There was still all the money transactions, all the assassinations, and all of the underhandedness that went along with keeping his company number one in the nation, and hopefully, the world one day.

Assassinations…Seto hated the word, he hated the work more. While growing up as Gozaboro's heir he went through many things. Hell being one of them. And it truly was like a fiery pit of darkness. He had spent endless nights studying all the material his _father_ had demanded of him. His tutors were cruel and more like boot camp instructors than fine-minded educators. They would whip him in the back every time it seemed like he was dozing off. They would keep him from his meals whenever he didn't finish his lessons in time and all the while his father had been in the background, grinning an evil smile as he saw all the pain his _precious_ heir had to go through to become perfect.

Not everything was all physical though. He was also mentally trained and was always emotionally unstable. He would secretly hate this man called his father, so much that he longed to choke him in his sleep with his bare hands, but even that emotion he wasn't allowed to have, at least, not toward him. Seto had to respect that bastard, and had to show it too. He responded with 'Yes, Sir' and 'No, Sir' each time, but had to refer to the man as 'Father' whenever there was a company party, or with other prominent people in society, and Seto hated that the most. That false image his father projected to the outside world, and him as his pawn.

Seto had been taught from a young age that emotions were useless and that they made you weak. Things like friendship, love, and even trust were worthless, and if he wanted to feel something it could only be anger and hatred; the only _worthy _emotions. Despite the belittlement he received whenever he did something to displease the adults around him and the teachings about how emotions were for the weak he still desperately clung to his love and care for his younger brother, and craved those kind words that only his brother would utter to him. The only one who ever did.

Aside from becoming as intelligent as he could be, and as charming and emotionless as a painted doll, Seto was also trained in his body. And that is where the dark part of KaibaCorp arose.

While some nights had focused mainly on his intellect, other nights were filled with constant training. Mokuba didn't know of them of course, and he still didn't, and Seto wanted to keep it that way.

His father had hired the best that money could by to train him, and even spent several nights training him personally. He had told him that nothing in the world was free, and that everything was stained in blood and filled with lies. He could almost say that that was his second motto. _Everything was stained in blood…_

At times it seemed that this mantra was the only one that kept him from becoming insane from the overwhelming guilt and pain he seemed to always lead back to, but that was only when he was hired to do a 'job', a hit, as you will. All he had to do was remind himself that this was for Mokuba, all for Mokuba. And besides, after living like this for more than half his life he was reluctant to say that he was used to it.

To the guilt, the loneliness, the overworked and overstressed nights, and though it made him sound materialistic and a little arrogant, he was still attached to his fortune and company. He really couldn't imagine his life without having such a large mansion to live in, nor the ability to buy almost anything he wanted on a given whim, but still, the blood-stained hands would make him want to give it all up if he could.

And that was probably the worst thing about the whole situation. That he _couldn't _leave the whole thing. He was trapped to be a puppet assassin. And he _hated _it.

After receiving all the training his body and mind could take before his father had died, several men had arrived to greet him. Their faces were dark with shadows and despite their normal businessman appearance Seto had picked up on their inner nature. He was trained to be able to do such a thing just as he had been trained to kill.

They met with him in his large conference room where they discussed the under workings of the company and what his father had done before him. It was true, and convenient perhaps, that Gozaboro had a small team of hired assassins to do his dirty work for him, but Seto didn't have that pleasure. The assassins that his father were now older, not as fast nor as efficient, and even if they were they wouldn't listen to him. It was too risky to bring new people into the bloody fold of assassinations, but he would have done it regardless in order to prevent his hands from being stained further, but the sick men were in charge of everything. They were the power behind the most influential companies in the world and even then it was said that they were being controlled by another group of people that Seto hadn't been able to discern. He probably would be able to find out who they were if he was sure they wouldn't kill him or Mokuba after he found out.

Those men that commanded him as a puppet on strings would not allow him to hire anyone else. Not mercenaries, and not trained assassins, and was forced to do everything himself. With his hands, with his mind clear, and with his face emotionless. He had to do it perfectly.

And he still _hated _it.

They didn't call upon him to do that often though, and would probably hire others to take care of their business for them, but when it was something that threatened KaibaCorp itself, or something within the region he lived in then it was up to him to take that threat out.

And that's the situation he found himself in now.

They had contacted him as he had settled into his office, since they already knew his schedule by heart. Despite being demanding, underhanded bastards, he had to thank him for at least waiting until he was out of school to contact him.

They had told him that they wished to meet with him in two days time to discuss the details. All they told him was that this was a major assignment and he should see it as an honor to be able to participate in it. They did warn him however that this wasn't going to be like his previous assignments and that it was to be more difficult and backbreaking than usual.

Seto was tense ever since and his jaw was constantly shut as he ground his teeth against one another. He didn't speak a single word as they introduced the new job.

It had been months since the last hit he did. They liked to call upon him at least every three months in hope that his skills were still up to par, and to see him suffer of course.

Sick bastards.

And so now he was home. He changed out of his office clothes, which was usually black pants and a black turtle neck that was always decked with his famous white trench coat. Sometimes he would settle for his purple one, but only when he wanted to blend in more with the night.

* * *

Seto sighed as he bid his brother good night. Mokuba had insisted that they play some video games together, reminding Seto that he had failed to hang out with him last night as promised. Seto had reluctantly agreed, wanting to get the impending meeting out of his head. This was the reason he was doing this anyway, for his brother right? 

What would it be all for if he didn't spend any time with the younger boy? It would be all for naught. And so he had played until Mokuba's bed time. Seto then retired to his room, following his nightly ritual. He decided on taking a nice, long bath instead of his usual shower tonight; it gave him time to relax and think. Yet thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. Before heading to sleep himself, which he was sure that he needed, but he still had his class assignments to do. Luckily it was something that would only take him twenty minutes or so to complete. Times like this he was grateful that his father had literally pounded all that information into him, but only sometimes.

After finishing off his class work for the day he was looking forward to tomorrow. It was finally going to be Friday, and despite Mokuba making him take Saturdays off, he also insisted that Seto work less on Friday nights and would usually drag the elder Kaiba to do something fun inside or outside the house. Despite his grumbling Seto had always looked forward to these nights as well.

Seto lay upon his bed between the satin sheets and stared at his ceiling. Although looking forward to tomorrow he also dreded it. All it meant was that he was one day closer to meeting with those men to discuss his new assignment. It was all the more reason for him to enjoy his time with Mokuba he supposed, since he was going to break his promise and 'work' on Saturday. It wouldn't be the first time though.

Mokuba would always look sad and a little disappointed, but he was used to it. The thing that Seto hated however was that he didn't want his brother to simply 'get used to it'. He wanted to be able to keep all his promises to his little brother, but when you had powerful people pulling your strings and seemed to control your company from the shadows, the only thing that Seto could do was obey.

And he _**hated **_it.

**

* * *

A/N: **Okay, finally for this chapter to come out. Sorry so very much for the lateness. I haven't been into YuGiOh all the much and was really not able to come up with any ideas to continue this story, but I think I might have gotten back in the swing of things. So, here's a much needed update. As you can tell it's all about Seto and his childhood, giving background information on why he is the way he is and all that. One of my other reviewers mentioned that Seto needed some more character development in the anime/manga, and I couldn't agree more, so I typed up this chapter focusing on dear Seto Kaiba. 

Anyway, enough ranting and such. I'd just like to thank anyone who is still reading this and any new readers that happen to come across this too. Special thanks, as always, goes out to my reviewers, for who this chapter is for. Seriously, if I saw that no one was reading this I probably wouldn't continue writing it, so thanks!

**DarthAnimus-**Thank you so much for your well rounded review. I really appreciate it and I completely agree about Seto always being the nice, strong savior. I really love these two characters (especially together) and I mainly like Jou when he's cool and strong.  
**Journey Maker-**He'll eventually face those DS guys, but it'll take a while to get there. Thanks for the review!  
**Dragonlady222-**Yeah, but I hope Otogi finds happiness somehow (any suggestions with whom?)  
**Pennypigeon-**Thanks!  
**YaoiYaoiYeah-**I know what you mean, this is completely AU, but I couldn't help and try my hand in one of those with the YuGiOh characters. Thanks for the review.  
**Tyrant Dragon Knight- **Thanks for the review and I'll really try to update sooner next time. 4 months is really really bad span of time. I promise not to wait that long next time.

_Till next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 7 Moving On

"**More than a Weapon**" _by: Setsuna X_

**Summary:** Joey Wheeler escaped from a secret organization in the USA to Domino, Japan and resumed a life as Katsuya Jounouchi, but is still being pursued. What will Seto Kaiba do once he is asked to take down his long time crush and rival? S/J  
**Disclaimer: **Yugioh and its characters do not belong to me.

**

* * *

Chapter 7- Moving On**

**

* * *

-Jou's Place; Saturday Morning-**

Otogi woke up first by the sound of clichéd birds chirping. In reality though it was the suns glaring rays stinging his eyes that had awoken him. The ebony haired boy blinked his eyes open a couple of times, winking away the heavy sleep. He grinned once he realized the position he and Jou had ended up in.

Jou, unused to sharing a bed, had stretched out and kicked off half the blankets. Their legs had entwined during the night and Otogi found his body draped over half of Jou's. It was the only way both teens had been able to stay on the bed together. Otogi, his grin never leaving his face, snuggled closer onto Jou's side, already planning on sleeping in.

Jou found himself waking up a half an hour later, the sun's rays finally making their way onto his eyes. He blinked to rid himself of the sleep before awakening automatically. Several people woke up slowly, eventually coming into the state of wakefulness, but Jou just woke up without that period of being half asleep. His body tensed as he realized that he wasn't alone.

'Of course, Otogi,' thought Jou wearily as he glanced down at the emerald-eyed teen wrapped around his chest. He stayed there on the bed for another twenty minutes simply thinking over the situation he was in. He didn't want to get too close to Otogi, heck, he didn't want to get too close to anyone since it would be putting said person/people in danger. 'Well, maybe except Kaiba…' Jou shook his head abruptly, dispelling the thought immediately. He had to shake his head once again in order to get the images from his dream out of his head as well, deciding that he'd think about them later when his head was clearer and when he was alone.

Right now he had to think what he was going to do about the whole 'people chasing Otogi to get to me' thing. Add that to the fact that it seemed that Otogi wasn't going to leave him alone for a while and he still hadn't found out anything too new about _DS._ Jou let out a soft sigh as he slowly disentangled himself from the other teen. His movements were slow and hadn't managed to wake the other person, which is exactly what he wanted. Jou continued to go through his morning routine, namely taking a quick shower and dressing.

He didn't normally eat breakfast since his body had been altered so he didn't need food as much as other people, but figured Otogi might find it weird that he didn't eat in the morning so opted to make a quick American-style breakfast since it was easy to make.

Otogi woke up to the smell of freshly cooked eggs and bacon wafting to his nose. He opened his eyes and realized that Jou was no longer in bed. He wondered how the other teen was able to get out of the bed without waking him, especially since he was such a light sleeper, but shrugged away the thought. He got up and fixed the slight dip the shirt did on his shoulder. Otogi padded his way into the kitchen, which also served as a dining room and sat down on the chair. He noticed that there was already an assortment of foods on the table and eyed them hungrily. He really hadn't eaten anything the day before and was absolutely famished right now.

"Morning," said Jou as he placed the last dish on the table and sat on the opposite seat from where Otogi was sitting.

"Morning," yawned Otogi in response, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I hope you're hungry since I made all this food," said Jou already piling eggs, bacon, and some toast onto his plate.

"Mmm, yes, very hungry," responded Otogi filling his plate like-wise. Everything smelled really good and he couldn't wait to eat, especially since American style breakfast was his favorite. Jou poured them each a glass of orange juice when Otogi continued. "How did you learn to cook so well?"

Jou chewed on his food a bit longer before answering. "Well, since I'm living by myself I figured I had to learn to cook if I didn't want to spend so much money eating out all the time. I just kind of experimented and taught myself," laughed Jou. Inwardly his thoughts had turned slightly dark. The reason he had to learn to cook himself was out of sheer survival. While the previous reasons were true, it was because of the circumstances he had found himself in that he had to learn how to take care of himself. No mother, no father, no little sister learning to cook – he was all alone.

Otogi just glanced at him happily; learning new things, cool things, about Jou made him want the blonde more. After breakfast had finished Otogi and Jou had cleared away the table together then found themselves sitting on the couch.

"What are we going to do now?" started Otogi, still happy that he was within the blondes' vicinity.

Jou thought for a moment. He wished he knew what _DS_ was planning, or what their current motives were. Then again, he wasn't completely positive that it was _Deadly Sins_ after him. The possibility that it was just some thugs from a rival school still existed.

"Well, since it's Saturday we don't really have to worry about anything for a few days, but once school starts again on Monday we'll have to do something," thought Jou out loud. Otogi simply nodded. "How about I meet you at your house every morning and walk to school with you, then afterwards if I don't have detention and you don't have a club meeting we can walk back together."

Otogi opened his mouth to say that he couldn't possibly let Jou be his bodyguard, but the blonde beat him to the punch. "Don't worry about me, Dice Boy. I can take care of myself. Honda and I have had our share of fights, and if anything my skills have sharpened. I'm sure I can take these guys," Jou finished off with a grin. Otogi looked at him dubiously, but only nodded, knowing that Jou really could take care of himself.

"Well, do you want to hang out today then?" innocently asked Otogi, though inside he was nervous. He had had a crush on the blonde for some time now, but it was incredibly hard to get him alone. Now he and Jou had a chance to get to know one another better. He really did regret that whole dog suit thing during the grand opening of his store, but that was all in the past.

Jou thought over the question a bit. He had wanted to start setting up some surveillance of Otogi's home to see if he would catch one of the bastard's by surprise, but it seemed that plan had to be put on the back burner. Otogi still looked a bit shaken up, no matter how much the raven-haired teen tried to hide it. Several bruises, although healing, were still noticeable. And what could the harm be in hanging out with the other boy? This way he could start his personal surveillance earlier and maybe even get a feeling as to the places the dice-boy normally frequented.

The blonde also wondered if his other friends were similarly threatened and decided that checking up on them would be a good idea.

"Sure, I don't mind hanging out with you, Otogi. But I would like to check on Yugi, Honda, Anzu, and Bakura. I hope nothing happened to them like with you."

Otogi visibly shuddered at the memories from the day before, but he also panicked. "Don't tell them!"

Jou just looked at him with confused eyes. "I mean, I just don't want them to know how weak I am." The honey-eyed teen let out a little glare.

"Listen Otogi, I know that you don't want to appear weak or anything, but don't you think this is something they should know? I sure they'll only be worried and not think you weak at all. Besides, that's what friends are for, right?" ended Jou with a slanted grin.

Otogi still didn't seem convinced, but it seemed that he would not be able to talk Jou out of this idea. "Does that mean that everyone is going to be my body guard then?" asked Otogi with a small pout. He had really been looking forward to the time he and Jou would spend together on their walks to and from school.

Jou frowned. Otogi did seem to have a point. If he told the rest of the gang that the other teen had gotten beat up and threatened then they would all want to help and protect him. It would make finding information whether this was a rival gang or _DS_ so much harder. With an internal groan he began to reformulate their day. "You know, I think that although you would be safer with the group around you, it would stop the bastards from coming near you again. And believe me, I don't want you to get hurt." At those words Otogi seemed to glow.

"But, I have to know who did this to you. Not only for revenge, but I also want to know what they want with me. I guess we don't really have to tell the gang if you don't want to," finished off Jou lamely.

Otogi beamed. He would get his alone time with Jou! "Don't tell them. Not only will I feel humiliated, but I want to help you catch those rotten bastards too." Jou let out an unsure smile, but inside he was glad that it had worked out.

"I still want to check with the guys and see if they're okay, if you don't mind. I won't tell them what the reason is, but I just want to let them know that they should stay on their guard, or something." Otogi nodded sagely.

"That sounds fine with me. Maybe afterwards we can do something together, like the mall or get something to eat?" asked Otogi a bit hesitantly. He had never acted this way around other people before. Usually he played to a crowd, but he really did like Jou and wanted to be able to show the blonde that he was able to compromise and be nice, instead of being the arrogant, playboy jerk that most people saw him as. Granted, he was still egotistical, but that was only because he was confident in himself – it wasn't his fault that other people lacked that type of mentality. He really wanted Jou to like him though and didn't want to upset the other boy, especially since he was being so nice to him.

"Sure, that sounds like it would be fun. I guess let's get ready for the day. Do you want to stop by your house and change?"

"No, I'm sure you have something I can borrow," Otogi said with a small smirk. All he wanted really was to wear some more of Jou's clothes. He found it strangely intimate. Jou just nodded and made his way to his bedroom. There he searched through his drawers and picked out some jeans and a dark green shirt for Otogi and a similar outfit, but the shirt was a deep blue, for himself. Both teens changed, Otogi in the bathroom and Jou in his bedroom. After finishing up they began to head out.

Jou wasn't sure exactly what he was going to tell the gang about why he wanted to know if they had be assaulted or trailed, but he just knew that he wanted them to be alright. The last thing he wanted was the guilt hanging over him if something happened to those that he considered 'under his care'. It was probably a dumb move on his part to befriend Yugi and them, but it just sort of happened. And throughout the months they had been true and kind friends – he couldn't bear to see them hurt.

First stop was Honda's, since the brown haired teen lived the closest to him, then it was Anzu, Yugi, and finally Bakura. Bakura lived the closest to the mall anyway, so it worked out perfectly. He and his friends could enjoy a nice Saturday together, and finally Jou felt that despite the recent attack on Otogi, things might go back to normal for a while.

But it wouldn't last long.

_TBC_

**

* * *

A/N:** I offer no excuses. All I can say is that I grew bored with Yu-Gi-Oh! and with writing in general. I'll be typing up some other things as the summer progresses, but no promises on updates. Nothing really happened in this chapter – it was mainly a set up and a foreshadow of events for future chapters. Thank you to everyone who has read and is still reading/waiting for this story.

_Last updated: 08-27-2007_


End file.
